


Why Dean and Castiel are So an Old Married Couple

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coda, Comforting Castiel, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Pleasure Pain, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Doesn't Knock, Season/Series 12, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A behind the scenes look at how Destiel came to be and how subtle the evidence of it was by the time Sam figures it out. Based on the little things I've noticed during the first three episodes of Season 12.





	

Castiel flung his arms around Dean, the relief of seeing him standing there, alive, almost overwhelmed him. For the few seconds Dean embraced him back, the world was right again. He’d forgotten about Sam and the woman who’d been pointing a gun at him. He breathed in the hunter’s familiar and comforting scent before coming back to reality.

 

He was going to go find Sam. He would do that for Dean, leave again when all he wanted to do was stay. With Mary somewhat settled for the night he found Dean in the war room on his laptop. He’d intended to say goodbye and drive all night but Dean stopped him.

 

“Cas, please. I need to tell you something.” Dean got up and stood inches from the angel. “I should have told you a long time ago, I’m so stupid.” He brought his hands up to cradle Cas’ stubbled jaw and leaned in to lightly brush their lips together. “Love you, Cas. Don’t want to spend another minute without you being mine.” He pressed them together again, longer and firmer. Cas parted his lips to the prodding of Dean’s tongue and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

“I’ve wanted this, wanted you. But I have to go. I promised you I would protect Sam. I need to…”

 

“I know, Cas. Just...come back to me. Come home to stay.” Dean kissed him again and rested their foreheads together before hugging him and watching him ascend the stairs.

 

***

 

Cas elected to hang back, let Dean and Sam spend some time alone with their mother. Dean argued that he was family and needed to be there with them for their first dinner together. Cas told him there would be plenty of time for him to join in. He didn’t expect to find Dean near tears on the kitchen floor when he did come home.

 

He picked up the empty beer bottles and threw them in the recycling bin. Dean just stared down at the old photographs in his lap until Cas slid down to join him. He rested his head on Cas’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know her, Cas. I thought she was the perfect mom, you know? She can’t even cook. She pistol whipped Angry Spice. That’s not the woman in these pictures.”

 

Cas reached down and took the photos from him. “You’re not the little boy in these anymore either, Dean.” He patted Dean’s leg. “Come on, I’ll help you to bed.” He took Dean’s arm and held it around his neck, helping the hunter to his feet. He steadied him down the hallway to his room and sat him on the bed.

 

“Cas? Stay?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas removed his shoes and set them under the chair in the corner. He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers then helped a non-coordinated Dean with his clothing. He managed to get him under the covers before sliding in beside him. Cas gave him a peck on the lips and told him he’d watch over him.

 

Some time later, Dean stirred, snuggling closer to Cas. He opened his eyes and smiled. He moved on top of Cas and started kissing his neck. “Want you, angel,” he whispered hot on his ear. Cas let the sensations wash over him, exciting him like he hadn’t been since he was human. 

 

A heart that didn’t need to beat was racing. Blood rushed and engorged him as well as blushed his skin. Cas suddenly couldn’t be close enough to Dean. He took off his shirt and grabbed for Dean’s. He needed to feel more skin, connect to him. He opened up for Dean’s kisses, allowing his tongue to search and sweep and taste. He licked Dean’s salty skin and sucked and bit at his neck, pulling low moans from the hunter.

 

He was so caught up he barely registered that their underwear had been discarded and that they were sliding, flesh to flesh. Dean released his kiss swollen lips and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “I want to be inside you, Cas. Can I be inside you?”

 

“Yes, Dean, yes.” He answered without thinking. Dean reached over to dig through his side table drawer and dangled a condom wrapper between his teeth and held up a small plastic bottle. Cas reached up and took the condom so he could toss it away. “No. I need to feel you.” Dean kissed him deep again as he slicked himself up.

 

He tried to press into Cas but kept sliding. When he finally popped the fleshy head past the tight ring of muscle he eased himself in. Cas took him, all of him, without any sign of pain. His grace had a lot to do with that. Dean lowered his full weight onto him and rocked slowly.

 

Cas felt nerves being stimulated in him that he’d never known before. Dean kept touching somewhere deep inside him that sent pulses of pleasure through his whole body. His penis felt so hard it was throbbing. The bit of friction from it being trapped between his and Dean’s bellies was pleasing and frustrating. He’d felt so close to achieving orgasm more than once. 

 

“So beautiful, Cas. Feels so good to be with you. Oh you’re so tight.” Dean told him. “Gonna come soon, baby. Come with me.”

 

“I want to, Dean. So close.” He felt Dean’s hand snake between them and squeeze him gently. His hand moved in time with Dean’s slow thrusts into him and his bliss finally hit. “Dean, oh Dean, I’m coming!” He tossed his head back. Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder and pumped him full of his seed moments later. He hated the sudden emptiness that followed but Dean gently wiped his stomach with some tissue and pulled him chest to chest on their sides.

 

“Love you, Cas.” He tangled their limbs together and lay in the angel’s arms until Cas slipped away a little before Sam and Mary would wake. 

 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas pressed a kiss to his temple and dressed quietly. He made his way to the library unnoticed and began researching. His only unfinished business keeping him from permanently settling with Dean was to get Lucifer back in the cage.

 

***

 

“What the hell, Cas? We’ve been a couple for a week and we’re already fighting?” Dean said through clenched teeth. He was trying to keep his voice down until they were behind the closed doors of what he considered  _ their _ bedroom.

 

“I didn’t start this, Dean. I told you why I need to do this and you ‘lost your shit’.” He used the air quotes.

 

“I get the why, damnit. Does that mean I want you running off by yourself every time you get a whiff of Lucifer’s scent? Aren’t we supposed to be a team?”

 

Cas fought the urge to slam the door behind them. He grabbed two fistfuls of Dean’s outer shirt and backed him hard into the wall. “I can chase a lead without you holding my hand. I’m an angel. I can finish you off without breaking a sweat.” He raised his eyebrow at Dean and growled.

 

Dean’s pupils dilated and he suddenly felt very turned on by aggro Cas. He crushed their lips together hard, knocking teeth and probably leaving him bruised. Cas bit his bottom lips hard enough to draw blood then licked it clean. He used his strength to rip Dean’s clothes off of him and a flash of his grace to remove his own. He held Dean up against the wall and gnashed his teeth at Dean’s tender neck. He cried out but held fast to the angel.

 

Cas conjured something slick to coat his fingers and plunged two into Dean. He jumped and yelped but the pain just drove him further toward his base instincts. He started growling and grunting with Cas’ intrusion and almost came with the blinding light of pain from the sudden thrust of thick flesh. Cas didn’t even give him time to adjust before he started pounding into him. Dean could barely breathe. He gasped and clawed at Cas’ back until he found himself practically bouncing on the hard cock.

 

In a swift motion Dean found himself laying back on the bed. Cas had him bent in half and now his prostate was nailed repeatedly. His own dick lifted off his stomach and started pumping cum so hard the stripes went all the way up his chest. Cas slammed hard enough to make the bed hit the wall and knock a couple of Dean’s knickknacks off the shelf. He pulled out and stroked himself to completion over Dean, painting and marking him. He stared hard into Dean’s frantic eyes before touching two fingers to his forehead. The mess and the ache between his legs disappeared.

 

Cas kissed him tenderly, taking the bruises away from his lips as well. “That was extremely pleasurable, Dean.” He laid beside him on the bed.

 

“Ya think? Jesus, Cas. Wow! I’ve never been fucked like that in my life!”

 

“I should hope not. I intend for that to be solely my responsibilty.”

 

“Second and passed.” He looked at his shredded clothing and the couple things of his on the floor. “Fuck. Think they heard us? Poor Sammy’s already pretty scarred.”

 

“There’s a warding to sound proof our room. I didn’t want anyone to rush in when we were indisposed because they heard one of us moaning or screaming.”

 

“Good thinking, Cas.” He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “You were right. Didn’t even break a sweat.”

 

“I am, however, craving peanut butter and jelly. Would you like anything from the kitchen?”

 

“Nah, I’m good. Go nuts.” 

 

Cas dressed himself with grace the same as he’d undressed. He made his way to the kitchen but found Mary wandering. She seemed off, distant, but he was a little lost at how to reassure her. He could have told her he realized he fit in when Dean kissed him and told him he loved him. But it wasn’t his place to share that without Dean present. 

 

***

 

_ Sunshine. He called me his sunshine. _ Not even working with Crowley could take that pleasant feeling from him. He drove toward home knowing the threat of Lucifer still loomed but at a greater distance and Rowena was on their side to eliminate him permanently. He couldn’t wait to fall into Dean’s arms. 

 

He found Sam sitting in the dark with a nearly empty bottle of cheap scotch. It was eerily quiet. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

 

“She left. Told us she loved us and walked out that door,” he pointed with the hand clutching the liquor bottle. Cas took it from him and set it out of reach. Sam just curled into himself on the armchair. Cas brushed his hair away from his face and gently lulled him to sleep. He covered him with the throw blanket and went in search of Dean.

 

He wasn’t in any better shape. He wasn’t drunk, but his stillness and blank stare was cause for concern. He flinched at Cas’ touch and the angel recoiled. He sat on the floor and looked up at him. “Tell me what you need, Dean.”

 

Dean barked a laugh. “What do  _ I _ need? How about a mom who fucking cares about her kids? Huh? Not even God’s sister could pull that one off.”

 

“I know I cannot take this pain from you. I want to do something, anything.” Cas said quietly. Dean finally looked into his eyes and let himself cry. He slunk over and Cas moved up to catch him and just hold him.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. It just hurts and I’m fucking pissed. Pissed at her, pissed at myself because I can’t get my shit together to be there for Sammy. I haven’t said one word to him since she left.”

 

“He decided to ‘pull a Winchester’ and drown himself in booze. I put him to sleep. He’ll feel terrible in the morning but for now he’s at rest.” He moved to sit beside Dean on the bed. They stayed fully clothed, on top of the covers, as Cas positioned himself to spoon Dean. He wrapped his arms around him and held tight, pressing as much of his body to Dean’s as he could to comfort him.

 

***

 

“Dean, come on.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 

 

“You order a gigantic plate of enchiladas and you think I’m sharing a room with you? Your ass could make the wallpaper peel off. No thank you. Me and Cas are getting our own room. All he had was a margarita and some chips and salsa.” Dean put the Impala in park in the motel parking lot and nodded for Cas to go get them a room whilst he grabbed their duffels from the trunk.

 

“Whatever, Jerk.” Sam took the key dangling from Dean’s hand. Cas emerged from the manager’s office with another key.

 

“See you in the morning, Bitch.” Dean walked down to the door Cas stood by and followed him into the room.

 

It had been a couple months since their first kiss, first time in bed together. They were all over eacy other the second the door locked, tearing away clothes and kissing with desperation. They’d been either stuck in the car with Sam or out on the job for the past couple days. They’d barely had a chance to hold hands. Now Dean was naked and being pushed face down on the king sized bed. His cheeks were spread and Cas had his tongue in him.

 

Dean gripped at the comforter and moaned loud into the pillow as Cas ate him out like a porn star. He squirmed at the vibrations of Cas’ own sounds of pleasure. That long, strong tongue prodded and swirled until his hole was dripping with spit. Cas stuck in two fingers and spread him further open to suck and lick. Dean’s cock was heavy and dripping precum all over. “Fuck me, Cas,” he begged. He backed his ass up even more.

 

Cas smacked it hard enough to leave a red handprint before spitting on the tip of his dick and pushing into Dean. He grabbed his hips and dug his fingers in. When Dean was bottoming he liked it rough more often than not and he was willing to give it to him. They made the bed springs shriek and the headboard thumped the wall in a steady rhythm. Dean came hard and fast, blowing his load untouched. He screamed into the pillow and Cas collapses onto his back a few seconds later. He rolled off of Dean and cleaned them up.

 

“I love the mojo but I still plan on fucking you in the shower before we head out in the morning,” Dean said with a slick grin.

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

But Dean fell asleep soon after, sleeping throught the night for more than four or five hours when Cas held him. Cas had even taking to dozing with him even if he rarely used enough of his grace to warrant it. He just enjoyed the peacefulness of it, the intimacy.

 

***

 

“Oh my Chuck did you guys get any sleep last night? There was a couple going at it so loud that I could hear it in my-” Sam dropped his cup of coffee on the floor, splashing the hot liquid back up on his legs. “Fuck!”

 

Dean sat up with a start. Cas rose from behind him, dark hair sticking out in all directions and blinking at the light being let in behind Sam’s frame in the doorway. They should be used to the big guy just letting himself in by now. They should have thrown the latch to deter him for a couple minutes while they could pull on some boxers. 

 

“The fuck, Sammy? You don’t just barge in on a couple like that.” Dean pulled the thin sheet covering them up a little more.

 

“Did you just say ‘couple’?” Sam tried to process what he’d seen and heard.

 

“Yeah. We’ve been together since I got back from the Chuck and Amara thing. Where the hell have you been?” Dean scrunched his face at his brother.

 

Sam went to speak then paused. Things started to come into focus for him. The little touches lingered longer. Their conversations without saying a word were damn near psychic level. The little pet names that he thought were just a dick move on Dean’s part, they were terms of endearment. 

 

“There’s a little smoke coming out your ears there, Captain Oblivious,” Dean taunted. “You wanna go ponder the universe somewhere else so we can get dressed?” He smirked at Sam. “Oh, and  _ we _ were that couple if you hadn’t figured it out yet.”

 

Sam groaned and pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
